The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Asynchronous file application Programming Interfaces (APIs) may be used to download event log files. Downloaded event log files may be received from a variety of different users/tenants across multiple organizations tenants over a period of time.
In order for the event log files to be analyzed, the event log files may be sorted based on each user/tenant as well as a chronology. However, as the number of event log files increase, the resource requirements, e.g. available memory, necessary to sort the event log files also increases. Sorting a large number of event log files may result in an incomplete or aborted process as a result of the lack of resources.